escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anne Rice
|Lugar_nacimiento= Nueva Orleáns, Luisiana, Estados Unidos |Ocupación= Escritora |Nacionalidad= |Periodo= 1973 - presente |Género= Novela de terror |Cónyuge = Stan Rice| |Hijos = Michele (1966-1971) Christopher (1978) |Website= http://www.annerice.com |Notas= }} Anne Rice (Nueva Orleans, 4 de octubre de 1941), es una escritora estadounidense autora de best-sellers de temática gótica y religiosa. Nació con el nombre Howard Allen O'Brien. Su obra más conocida es Crónicas Vampíricas, cuya temática principal es el amor, la muerte, la inmortalidad, el existencialismo y las condiciones humanas. Estuvo casada con Stan Rice durante 41 años hasta la muerte de éste en 2002. De sus libros se han vendido cerca de 100 millones de ejemplares, convirtiéndola en una de las escritoras más leídas a nivel mundial. Biografía Nacida bajo el nombre de Howard Allen O'Brien, desde pequeña cambió su nombre a "Anne". Se casó con el difunto poeta y pintor Stan Rice en 1961, con quien tuvo dos hijos, una niña, Michele en 1966 y que murió de leucemia a los 5 años de edad y el famoso escritor Christopher Rice (que nació en 1978). Desde pequeña estuvo interesada en temas de vampiros y brujas. En su carrera como escritora, también ha publicado con los pseudónimos Anne Rampling y A.N. Roquelaure, este último en sus primeros años y para temas más orientados a adultos, sus libros contienen constantemente mezclas de lo horroroso con lo lujurioso, destacándose en sus historias de ficción los sentimientos homoeróticos que sienten sus personajes. Sus más importantes obras bajo estos pseudónimos son la Trilogía de la Bella Durmiente, donde Rice dejó volar su imaginación portentosa situando la acción en parajes lejanos y palacios. Su primer libro, Interview With The Vampire (Entrevista con el vampiro en español) fue escrito en 1973 y publicado en 1976. En 1994 Neil Jordan realizó una película basada en su libro y protagonizada por Kirsten Dunst, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt y Antonio Banderas. En 2002, Michael Rymer llevó a la pantalla el tercer libro de la serie Crónicas Vampíricas, titulado Queen Of The Damned (La reina de los condenados). La película fue criticada por su falta de coherencia respecto al libro original. El segundo libro de la saga, Lestat, The Vampire se convirtió en un musical de Broadway. En diciembre de 1998 a Rice se le diagnosticó Diabetes Mellitus cuando entró en un coma diabético. Desde que empezó a seguir un tratamiento con insulina, Rice ha sido una activista para que la gente se haga exámenes para diagnosticar la diabetes. Debido a su eterna batalla contra el sobrepeso, así como la depresión causada por la enfermedad y la muerte de su esposo en diciembre de 2002, Rice llegó a pesar 254 libras (115 kilos). Cansada de la apnea al dormir, la movilidad limitada y otros problemas de la obesidad, se sometió a una cirugía de bypass gástrico el 15 de enero de 2003. El 30 de enero de 2004, Anne Rice anunció que dejaría Nueva Orleans para mudarse al suburbio de Jefferson Parish, Luisiana. Ya puso la más grande de sus tres casas en venta y planea vender las otras dos. Vive sola desde la muerte de su esposo y la mudanza de su hijo a otro estado. Aunque algunos aseguran que desea más privacidad de los fanáticos que acampan días en las afueras de su casa, hasta 200 personas han sido contadas esperándola después del servicio dominical de la iglesia. También es muy requerida en las firmas de libros para los fans del género. Rice pasó recientemente por un mal momento profesional cuando tuvo la oportunidad de leer unas malas reseñas que escribían algunos usuarios de Amazon.com sobre su libro Blood Canticle. La actitud de la escritora fue calificada de ridícula y fuera de lugar. Últimamente la popularidad de Anne Rice ha decrecido bastante, en parte por la mala acogida de la crítica literaria a sus últimas obras. Las más recientes, como Sangre y Oro, la biografía de uno de sus personajes más queridos por ella y por los lectores, Marius, no ha conseguido el volúmen de ventas esperado, en parte debido al reciclaje intelectual que la propia autora ha hecho de sus libros, que se parecen demasiado los unos a los otros y no alcanzan el esplendor, la novedad, y la maestría de otros títulos anteriores. El 27 de octubre de 2009, Rice publicó un nuevo libro titulado Angel Time. Conversión al cristianismo En 1998, después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida adulta como una autora partidaria del ateísmo, Rice se convirtió al cristianismo. En octubre de 2005, anunció en la revista Newsweek que a partir de ese momento en adelante "sólo escribiría sobre Jesús, nuestro Señor". Su primer libro en esta línea se llama Christ the Lord: Out of Egypt (Cristo el Señor; Fuera de Egipto), es el comienzo de una trilogía que pretende narrar la cronología de la vida de Jesús. Con este hecho finaliza la saga de "Las Crónicas Vampíricas" y de "Las Brujas de Mayfair" siendo por tanto Blood Canticle el último libro de la saga. En una entrevista con Christianity Today titulada "Entrevista con una Penitente", Rice declaró que nunca volvería a escribir una novela de vampiros y afirmó: "Nunca volveré a hacerlo, ni siquiera aunque me digan: `Te vas a arruinar, tienes que escribir otro libro de vampiros`, diré que no. No tengo elección. Sería una tonta para toda la eternidad por haberle dado la espalda a mi Señor." Algunos de sus fans reaccionaron con sorpresa ante la noticia de su conversión religiosa y literaria, criticándola en artículos de revistas, blogs de internet y comentarios en la red. Rice respondió en un post de Amazon.com: "¡Sí, no hay más Crónicas! ¡Gracias al Señor!" Sin embargo, en una entrevista con TIME Rice comentó que podría escribir una novela más de la serie, que confirmó en su página web, pero que sería una novela cristiana con el tema de la redención, relacionado con Lestat y la Talamasca. Posteriormente cambió de idea y publicó un anuncio en su página web negándose a escribir un libro semejante. En octubre del año 2008 publicó su autobiografía: Called Out of Darkness: A Spiritual Confession (La llamada de la Oscuridad: una Confesión Espiritual) '', donde detalla su educación católica y su posterior regreso al catolicismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su regreso al catolicismo, no comparte todas las posturas de la iglesia sobre temas sociales: Anne Rice es ,defensora del derecho al aborto. Anne ha insistido a menudo en estas opiniones cuando se le ha consultado al respecto. El 29 de julio del año 2010 declaró a la revista "The Advocate": ''Para aquellos a quienes les importe y entiendo si a usted no le importa: Hoy dejo de ser cristiana. Estoy fuera. Sigo comprometida con Cristo, como siempre, pero no sigo siendo ‘cristiana‘ o siendo parte de la Cristiandad. Es simplemente imposible para mí pertenecer a este grupo pendenciero, hostil, discutidor y merecidamente infame. Por diez años lo intenté. Fallé. Estoy fuera. Mi conciencia no me permite seguir”. (… ) ''En el nombre de Cristo, Me niego a ser anti-feminista. Me niego a ser anti-control de la natalidad. Me niego a ser anti-demócrata. Me niego a ser anti-humanismo secular. Me niego a ser anti-ciencia. Me niego a ser anti-vida. En el nombre de Cristo, dejo el cristianismo y el ser cristiano. Amén. Libros Las Crónicas vampíricas * Entrevista con el vampiro(confesiones de un vampiro (Interview with the Vampire) (1976) * Lestat el vampiro (The Vampire Lestat) (1985) * La reina de los condenados (Queen of the Damned) (1988) * El ladrón de cuerpos (The Tale of the Body Thief) (1992) * Memnoch el diablo (Memnoch The Devil) (1995) * El vampiro Armand (''The Vampire Armand) (1998) * Merrick (2000) * Sangre y oro (Blood and Gold) (2001) * El santuario (Blackwood Farm) (2002) * Cántico de sangre (Blood Canticle) (2003) Nuevos cuentos de vampiros Otros cuentos de vampiros que no están en la secuencia central. * Pandora (1998) * Vittorio el vampiro (1999) * El mito de Drácula (2005) Las Brujas de Mayfair * La hora de las brujas (1990) * La voz del Diablo(1993) * Taltos (1994) Novelas sin secuelas * La noche de todos los Santos (1979) * Cry to Heaven (1982) * La momia o Ramses el maldito(1989) * El sirviente de los huesos (1996) * Violin (1997) * The Wolf Gift (14 de febrero 2012 Version en inglés)(El regalo del lobo) Ficción corta * October 4th, 1948 * Nicholas y Jean * El dueño de Rampling Gate (Historia vampirica) Trabajo escrito bajo el seudónimo de Anne Rampling * Hacia el Edén (1985) * Belinda (1986) Trabajo escrito bajo el seudónimo de A. N. Roquelaure * El rapto de la Bella Durmiente (1983) * El castigo de la Bella Durmiente (1984) * La liberación de la Bella Durmiente (1985) Trilogía El Mesías * El Mesías. El niño judío (2005) Ediciones B. ISBN 84-666-3072-4 * El Mesías. Camino a Caná (2008) Ediciones B. ISBN 978-846-663-9057 * ... Autobiografía * Called Out of Darkness: A Spiritual Confession (2008) Songs of the Seraphim * La hora del Ángel (15 de Septiembre del 2010) Grupo Editorial Z * La Prueba del Ángel (Mayo 2011) ediciones B, España Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Anne Rice (en inglés) * Página oficial de Stan Rice (en inglés) * Página Argentina de Anne Rice. Criticas y biblioteca. (en español) * Dos entrevistas en audio. Disponibles con Real Player (en inglés) Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores católicos Categoría:Crónicas vampíricas am:አኔ ራይስ ar:آن رايس bg:Ан Райс ca:Anne Rice cs:Anne Rice da:Anne Rice de:Anne Rice en:Anne Rice eo:Anne Rice eu:Anne Rice ext:Anne Rice fi:Anne Rice fr:Anne Rice gl:Anne Rice he:אן רייס hi:ऐन राइस hr:Anne Rice hu:Anne Rice ia:Anne Rice id:Anne Rice ie:Anne Rice is:Anne Rice it:Anne Rice ja:アン・ライス ko:앤 라이스 la:Anna Rice lt:Anne Rice nl:Anne Rice no:Anne Rice pl:Anne Rice pt:Anne Rice ro:Anne Rice ru:Энн Райс sh:Anne Rice simple:Anne Rice sk:Anne Riceová sr:Ен Рајс sv:Anne Rice sw:Anne Rice tr:Anne Rice vo:Anne Rice zh:安妮·莱斯